Bitter Sweet
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: My life is lived out in a crate. I have no one. But you say you want to be my friend? A-and you think an "adventure" will make it all better! O-or that giving me a home might change my mind!Well I have no one who will ever love me. And thats made me bitter. But that doesn't mean eevees can't change. (I have adopted this story.) (Hope I got the Genre's from the original right.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Before you read this and have any suspicions... This was Adopted by me, This was the work of StarFall78 but she was having writers block, and had a lack of inspiration. Well I'm in the same shoes as you are girl, But I respect your decision. Anyway, The first 2 chapters were created by her before she set the fic up for adoption. Without further ado, I do encourage you to enjoy the first Chapter...

* * *

Waking up in a shelter cage is bad. But waking up every day in an trash can is worse. Yep that's me. May the Eevee, please let me make your stay pleasant. Not really. I don't know you so I hate you. Oh what's that? You want to hear my story? To bad!... Ugh fine!

* * *

Chapter 1: Bitter

The cold floor of my crate greets me along with the sound of stale berries being poured into my bowl as I wake up. I growl and sit up, It's the same thing every day. Wake up, eat, be cute, hope to be adopted, eat, sleep, repeat.

I've been doing this most of my life. I was born to a trainer and loved him very much, but I wasn't strong enough and was released at a month old. I lived in the city after that, then some -ahem- house pet, got annoyed with me hanging around and told his "master".

Next thing I know I'm being shipped off to an adoption center. In a Pokemon center of all places! Yep, I'm in the place where People go Pokemon shopping! They always pick the cute ones! Like that Purlion or-or that Pidove! But me!? Noooooo! I never get chosen.

So I sit here, day in day out, curled up in a ball at the back of my cage. Where no one can see m-my tears.

Ah, what am I doing?! I've been abandoned. I've been spit on. I've been kicked. I've Been Beaten! I'VE BEEN SHUNED! I'VE BEEN LEFT BEHIND BY THE ONLY ONES WHO MIGHT CARE ABOUT ME!

I have no one who will ever love me, and that's made me bitter.

* * *

I'm going to post everything about this fic before I adopted it here:

5 Reviews-

1 &amp; 2 ( Mr. Sally ) - 1- "I'm so sad look at all of my angst! I hate everyone baaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" 2- Instead of trying to pump out a bunch of short chapters as quick as you can you should try taking your time and putting more effort and content into each chapter. Also, you might want to look into proper writing grammar and etiquette. Sorry if my first review came of as hostile or mean-spirited, I just like making fun of characters sometimes. Especially if they're whiny or angsty.

3 ( Liliana Dragonshard ) - You are good at this. Keep it up!

4 &amp; 5 ( silva fox14) - 4- Hey great chapter keep it up I like the point of view from which this is written it is bound to lead to some interesting twists.  
I'll be waiting for the next chapter! 5- Well this is disappointing...

There we're 3 chapters, 2 actual Chapters then the Adoption notice.

It was 838 words.

2 favorites and 3 follows.

Published July 23rd and Last Updated September 27th.

Adopted September 28th.

:,','(

This is my tribute to the original.


	2. Chapter 2 (Sorry for the long wait)

Ooh so you like my story now don't 'cha. Well I don't really want to tell you anymore. Hmf. Uuuug! Sto- ju- stop- STOP! Fine I'll tell you.

* * *

Chapter 2: White out

My now normal day had been interrupted. For the last week my captors have been trying to get me to evolve. Fire stone, water stone, thunger stone, they even tried pitting me in with another Pokemon!

They're just sooo annoying. And they have no idea what messages they're sending by trying to evolve me. Damn humans. WELL TO HELL WITH YOU! I DON'T LIKE WHO YOU ARE AS A PERSON EATHER!

Sigh. So anyways, today was probably going to be like any other. That is until- "EEEE! You have an eevee! Oh look at him! He's so cute curled up in a ball!"

That idiot! I am not a boy! I shot a glare to the holder of the voice. she was obviously a trainer, but other than that she had light brown hair drawn back into a pony tail, a strange sleeveless jacket and short shorts. Ooh great. She's one of _those._

She's most likely on of those who dress up their Pokemon in frufy little outfits and call then fluffy. Gag!

I shot one more pointed glare at her and curled back up, hoping she would get the message...of course. She didn't. Sigh.

"I would like that little guy please!" Chirped the girl.

"It's a girl" responded the caretaker.

"Ok!"

"Are you sure you want this one? She has some ... Issues."

I do not have issues!

"Yep!"

"She's mute."

No I'm not. I just choose not to talk! Plus I can talk human. Beat that!

"Silent but deadly!"

Did she just reger to me as a fart?

"She's antisocial"

UUUUGH!

"I'm sure I can fix that!"

Sure you can. Well maybe you can. Maybe.

"She's incompatible with all evolution stones."

The girl paused at that one. Damn it. Just when I was getting my hopes u-

"I don't mind! I'll just have a really powerful eevee!"

Wait what! Suddenly a pair of hands roughly dragged me out of the cage and handed me over to the girl. "Hi my name is White And I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!"

And with that I was sucked into the tiny world of a Nest Ball.

* * *

OMG! I am soooo sorry for not updating, Even though their already was a Chapter 2 before the story was set for adoption! Please forgive me!


End file.
